C'est ta faute !
by KartenK
Summary: Kid!AU. La journée dégénère assez vite dans leur classe de grande section et, forcément, c'est la faute de Bucky. (/!\ Spoilers de Civil War)


_C'est 1000% du fanservice pour ma soeur et moi, en vérité. Mais eh, je fait partager quand même._

 _Comme je le dis dans le résumé, il y a de potentiels spoilers de Civil War._

 _NB : Les reviews ça refait la journée d'un auteur, je vous jure._

 _\- Karten_

* * *

Tout en courant, Sam Wilson analysait le ridicule de la situation. Ridicule dans le sens où ça avait vite dégénéré, quand même. Bucky courait à toutes jambes. Ce devait bien être le cinquième tour de la cour qu'il faisait avec le nouveau, T'Challa, sur ses talons. Steve était rentré dans la course au deuxième tour après que Natasha ait fait remarquer combien T'Challa se débrouillait vraiment bien et comment il allait sûrement réussir à attraper James. Mais Stark avait lancé une de ses provocations typiques, alors Steve avait fait demi-tour pour lui démontrer qu'il avait tort en un long discours -probablement sur la liberté. Et lui, Sam, tentait d'empêcher le nouveau d'assassiner Barnes. Même si, au fond, la situation ne le trompait pas : c'était la faute de Bucky.

T'Challa était arrivé le matin-même dans leur classe de grande section. Il s'était présenté rapidement, puisque tout le monde le connaissait plus ou moins, et lui et son grand chat en peluche avaient déjà gagné le respect de tous. Alors Sam était allé le voir, peut-être dans un souci de fierté, de complexe de supériorité, peut-être pour impressionner Steve, peut-être pour se prouver aussi à lui-même qu'il ne se laissait pas intimider si facilement.

Il avait simplement lancé :

« Alors, tu aimes les chats ? »

Et, franchement, c'était à peine agressif. Mais T'Challa l'avait mal pris, visiblement. Il avait roulé les yeux au ciel, serré sa peluche contre lui et avait répondu en le défiant du regard :

« Alors, tu aimes les pigeons ? »

Ça, c'était agressif. Instinctivement, Sam avait serré sa peluche de faucon contre lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer avant qu'un rire leur parvienne, le surprenne, et le fasse baisser les yeux. Barnes. Forcément. Non seulement celui-ci se tordait de rire en répétant qu'il « n'aurait pas aimé » ou encore que c'était « magique », mais il quitta Steve et Nat pour les rejoindre comme s'ils venaient de l'inviter -ce n'était pas le cas. T'Challa avait sourit avant de s'éloigner. Et voilà, juste comme ça, Sam avait perdu. Et c'était la faute de Bucky.

« Je te déteste. »

Encore une fois, Bucky se mit à rire. Parce qu'il savait que c'était faux, bien sûr. Mais Sam était quand même énervé, à cause de lui. Et c'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à retourner voir T'Challa en début d'après-midi. En terme de revanche, il aurait pu tout aussi bien défier ce _cat daddy_ au puissance 4, mais il choisit une autre approche qui, sur le moment, lui semblait plus appropriée et plus importante.

Il tapota l'épaule de l'héritier du Wakanda et pesa chaque mot :

« Bucky a insulté ton papa. »

A côté d'eux, Natasha pouffa comme si elle savait déjà tout ce que ce simple mensonge allait engendrer. Sam, lui, ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Déjà, T'Challa réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. Juste le temps pour lui d'analyser la phrase, et il était partit. C'est en voyant le regard d'effroi de Bucky et l'incompréhension de Steve que Sam se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, comme pour libérer les coqs de leurs cages pour qu'ils s'affrontent en public. Quand Sam arriva dans la cour, Bucky était déjà tout au fond, et alors Sam fut convaincu que le puissance 4 était, finalement, une bien meilleure idée. Steve passa devant lui en flèche, et se fut à son tour de rentrer dans le jeu.

Ils auraient pu courir longtemps. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Peu importait le nombre de fois où Bucky feintait, prenait un vélo ou des seaux à un groupe d'enfants pour les placer sur la route de son attaquant, T'Challa les évitait avec agilité, et Sam s'occupait des excuses. Ils auraient continué comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du goûter si ne s'était pas interposé. Il leur avait rappelé que la cloche avait sonné, et il avait sermonné Bucky pour qu'il arrête de frapper les gens. Ensuite, il les avait punis tous les trois.

Dans leur coin de la salle, Sam se sentait un peu honteux car après de plus profondes réflexions, c'était peut-être sa faute à lui. Et encore, il ne se doutait pas que son simple mensonge déclencherait bien plus qu'une course poursuite dans la cour de récré. Juste à côté de lui, il entendit T'Challa chuchoter à Bucky :

« Tu as insulté mon papa !

\- Non, c'est pas vrai », répondit Bucky, et on sentait dans sa voix qu'il s'efforçait de rester calme et qu'il craignait que ce fou se rejette sur lui.

« Alors pourquoi tu as couru ?

\- Tu fais peur avec ton chat.

\- Ce n'est pas un chat. »

Bucky pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin que Sam, ou n'importe qui, s'en mêle, merci bien, mais Sam s'invita tout de même dans la conversation :

« Bien sûr que si.

\- Non.

\- D'accord, ajouta Bucky en reprenant la parole, on va demander à Steve. Steve ! C'est quoi la peluche de T'Challa ?

\- Une panthère noire, Buck, chuchota-t-il.

\- Il a dit « chat », crois-moi. »

Et pour appuyer ce mensonge éhonté, Bucky et Sam hochèrent la tête frénétiquement.

« C'est une panthère ! Un guerrier ! » expliqua fièrement T'Challa. Mais ça ne servait à rien, les deux autres étaient pires lorsqu'ils s'alliaient.

« Hmm, au mieux c'est un tigre, en plissant les yeux, répliqua Sam.

\- C'est un chat, je connais les animaux, mon père est zoologiste », ajouta Bucky.

A quelques mètres, Natasha étouffa un rire et Steve releva la tête en marmonnant ce que Nat comprit comme un « sérieusement, Buck ? » qui l'amusa d'autant plus.

Sam reprit :

« Comment est-ce qu'il vole ?

\- Il ne vole pas.

\- Bizarre.

\- Pas aussi bizarre que le nez de ton pigeon.

\- Laisse Aile Rouge en dehors de ça !

\- Laisse Aile Rouge en dehors de ça ! entonna Bucky en tentant toujours de garder son calme.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas le dire à Steve ? » se moqua T'Challa.

C'était trop. En quelques secondes, sans même qu'il n'ait à y penser, Bucky envoya son poing dans la figure de T'Challa et son insolence un peu trop vraie. Forcément, Steve les décrédibilisa aussitôt en intervenant :

« On avait dit qu'on ne frappait plus les gens ! »

Voilà. Sam avait perdu aux yeux de T'Challa et aux yeux de Steve. Et c'était la faute de Bucky. Malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour se justifier, « il fallait laisser Aile Rouge en dehors de ça » n'arrivait pas à convaincre Steve, ni même qui l'envoya dans un autre coin -il ne voulait plus les voir ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Bucky les quitta tout penaud.

« Je te déteste », lui lança Sam qui était tout aussi confus -il y était quand même pour beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

Et Bucky sourit.


End file.
